El peligro del pasado
by Yukkino-chan
Summary: Una profecía y una enemiga hizo que Sakura se fuera de Japon y escapara tras dos años. Han pasado diez años y no se sabe nada de ella. Un viaje de negocios de Shaoran hace que se encuentre con sus viejos amigos. Sakura no dirá nada sobre el peligro...
1. La huida y otro país

Hola! Soy la escritora de Jugadores Apasionados, los secretos del lobo y la hija del cerezo... Y algunos otros. Estoy escribiendo este fic ya que me parece muy buena idea... E de advertir que POR DESGRACIA... Los personajes de C.C.S NO SON MIOS!!! Bua!!! TToTT.... (Colapso)! Pero bueno.. la vida continúa.. aunque si me dejaran me cambiaría por Sakura y Tomoyo.. Mas bien por Sakura... Me encantan los chicos serios y misteriosos... Aunque por Tomoyo tampoco estaría mal... ( Desvarío pero bueno..) Quisiera agradecer a Erica, (akane) por haberme aguantado mientras elegía un nombre.. E tardado mucho en coger un título... Las opciones eran buenas... Las flores del pasado, la amenaza pasada, El regreso del pasado... En verdad es cosa del pasado... ( Jeje) También le doy gracias a Sakura15, a Ilfrin... En general a toda esa gente de por aquí las cuales me leen y me dejan grandes y satisfactorios Rewiews... Juju.   
  
Una cosa... Quiero advertir que si, por causualidad, alguien tiene el mismo título o el mismo argumento... QUE SE COMUNIQUEN CONMIGO, CARAPE! Ya me a pasado una vez... Y no quisiera jorobar a nadie... Lo arreglaré si es necesario!! Pero diganmenlo! OK??  
  
Ya sé, ya sé... DOY LA LATA!! SOY UNA PLASTA!! Pero bueno.. es algo que es mi deber anunciar... y comunicar claro esta...   
  
BUENO SIN MAS DILACI"N.... AQUÍ OS DEJO CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES HISTORIAS: (Las cuales son pocas...)  
  
Explicaciones:  
  
- PERSONAJE HABLANDO-  
  
" PERSONAJE PENSANDO"  
  
- PERSONAJE GRITANDO!!-  
  
( NOTAS DE LA AUTORA O ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES A DESTACAR..)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& CAMBIOS DE ESCENA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Flash Back¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Viajes al pasado o recuerdos  
  
Terminado o comenzado.   
  
---------------------------------- CAPITULO 1---------------------------------------  
  
Las ocho y diez. Las agujas del reloj rosado, marcaban eso. Una hora en la que el sol da paso a las estrellas para que sean ellas las que iluminen nuestras vidas, las mismas que contemplamos cuando estamos conmovidos, alegres, tristes, confusos... o simplemente aburridos... Comtemplamos el cuadro que nos da el lujoso y romántico amanecer que nos dan estos minutos.  
  
El sonido de las olas, ese era el único sonido que oía mientras a lo lejos, el segundero del reloj rosado marcaban las ocho y cuarto. Las olas, violentas porque comenzaban a recorren los vientos el cielo azulado; chocaban contra las grandes rocas de la playa. La arena, se metía entre los dedos de su pies, su pelo, comenzaba a moverse al son del viento, ocupándole la vista, no dejándole disfrutar de la última visión de su tierra natal.  
  
El susurro del viento se comenzaba a oir, lejano y se difuminaba con el sonido de las olas y del reloj. Estaba muy confusa, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Marcharse. Eso o terminar con la vida de sus seres mas queridos... ¿ Quien optaría por no marcharse? No era poderosa, su nivel mágico no le era rentable según a lo que se habecinaba. Era lo mejor.. Huir. No era de esas clases de personas a las que les gustaba huir. Todo lo contrario. Era muy cabezota, y siempre tenía la esperanza en poder solucionar todos los problemas. Y siempre lo conseguía, menos esta vez... La cual la huída era la mejor opción.  
  
- Es lo mejor..- susurró la muchacha. - Si no me voy....  
  
En sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer unas lágrimas cristalinas, las cuales; empapaban sus dulces y tersas mejillas. Pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de todos.. Aunque no supieran el por qué se iba... Era una buena excusa por la cual se marchaba...  
  
- Estudiar.... Por eso te vas no?- le habían preguntado. Pero en realidad, se iba para no dañar, no para estudiar..  
  
Acercó sus pies a la cristalina agua para tocarla por última vez en mucho tiempo. Se alejaría de Japón, de toda Asia, y se iría hacia el occidente, dejando todo atrás, en el pasado... Por esa maldita amenaza, y sus asquerosos sueños futuros... No quería tener mágia, eso lo complicaba todo... Pero sus cartas eran sus amigas... No podía dejarlas, así que las selló. Las selló hasta que pudiera utilizarlas sin ningún peligro... Después de todo, no podía ganar la batalla con ellas... y menos no teniendo un pilar a su lado...  
  
- Shaoran.... - murmuró la chica apenada.- No te volveré a ver.... Lo siento. Nadie recibirá noticias mías y menos tú...  
  
Tras sacudir de sus piés la poca humedad que había adquirido al rozar con el mar por última vez. Se puso de nuevo las sandalias y se desdobló los pantalones que se había arremangado, y se irguió. Alcanzó con la mano izquierda su cuello y tocó un pequeño colgante, recordando lo sucedido...( N. A -Por fín una explicación no?-)  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ FLASH BACK¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
El sonido de una batalla surcaba los cielos nublados y tormentosos. Un trueno, junto con su relámpago, hicieron su aparición en la batalla. Una muchacha, morena con ojos verdes, alta; esbelta y inocente; luchaba con afán, con pesadez, en tan importante batalla. En frente, formulando hechizos poderosos y destructivos, una mujer de pelo verdoso y increibles ojos morados, azulados; sonreía irónicamente a la card captor.  
  
- Sigues intentando ganarme..- le dijo sonriente. Vestida con un vestido holgado y espeso, negro como la noche, con algunos jirones, sonreía abiertamente, con ironía.  
  
- No lo intento. Estoy segura de que ganaré. No te dejaré que mates a todo ser mágico, a todo humano blanco como tu los llamas! No dejaré que el mundo se sumerga en la oscuridad eterna!- se reveló la muchacha de ojos verdes.  
  
La mujer, rió con gracia. ¿ Intentaba, o al menos pensaba, ganarle? ¿ A ella? Enteramente imposible. Solo había una forma de ganarle y esa no la conocía ni ella misma.  
  
- " La card captor tiene agallas..."- se dijo...-" Lástima que no reconozca que la batalla la perderá. Después de todo... Está agotada.. y yo solo e consumido un 5% de mi poder..."- suspiró orgullosa.  
  
La ojiverde, estaba agotada. Múltiples raguños, heridas y rajas dolían en su cuerpo. Su vestimenta, estaba rota. Unicamente estaba sujeto por unas tiras, las cuales aguantaban incontrolablemente el equilibrio del vestido. El hombro le dolía, estaba desencajado. Su pierna sangraba sin control, y uno de sus pies, concretamente el izquierdo, le dolía pues se lo había torcido lo suficiente para impedir que caminase rápidamente, por lo cual utilizaba, Fly para deslizarse por el aire. La poderosa mujer sabía sus puntos débiles, y la estudiaba con astucia.  
  
-" Estoy perdida.. Pero no voy a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente".- se había confesado Sakura anteriormente- " Mis poderes han disminuido considerablemente. Ya solo puedo defenderme con agotamiento, y ella es muchísimo mas poderosa que yo. Ni si quiera la carta vacio le ha hecho algo... Pero no le enseñaré que ya e comprendido mi derrota.."- se dijo decidida.  
  
Por lo que seguía defendiendose, a duras penas. Cada vez se encontraba mas debilitada. Y la mujer paró sus ofensivas al ver que ella se desplomaba en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Sus dos últimos ataques, habían consistido en bolas diminutas negras de energía negativa, que atraía toda su energía y la ayudaban a regenerar su propia energía. Y luego un rayo rojizo la había impactado en su escudo, produciendo un desgarrón en la carta al intentar ocultarla de los hechizos. Sakura miraba admirada a sus cartas. La ayudaban con voluntad propia. No necesitaba convocarlas, ya que al mas ligero pensamiento aparecían ayudandola. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.   
  
- Concédeme algo y te dejaré con vida.- le ordenó la mujer.  
  
Sakura se levantó dificultosamente con el hombro completamente dislocado. Miró indiferente a la mujer y respondió.  
  
- No te daré las cartas. Prefiero morir a que me las quites. Si muero serán selladas y no las podrás abrir hasta que yo renazca. Y lo sabes.- le dijo.  
  
En los ojos morados de la mujer apareció el fuego de la furia.  
  
- Como te atreves a responderme?- le dijo mandándole otro rayo rojizo, el cual hizo que volviera a caer al suelo.- Ya sé que se sellarán.... Aunque antes se me había ocurrido mientras te observaba... E visto como quieres a tu familia, a tus amigos.. a ese muchacho chino... a tu albina amiga... Creo que eso tu muerte no sería un castigo justo. Por eso, te haré ver como mato paso por paso, hechizando, despedazando a tus amigos... No me importa matar a 7 o 9 personas mas si logro las cartas...   
  
Retorció los dedos en señal de codicia.  
  
- ¿ que has dicho? No tocarás a mis seres queridos!- le gritó.  
  
Ella le miró divertida. Por fin un punto donde atenerse!  
  
- Que no puedo? Como que no? Puedo contigo y eso que eres la mas fuerte de todos, ni si quiera juntandose la Rencarnación de Clow o el Li ese, te llegan a la punta de los talones... Como esperas que se puedan defender?  
  
Sakura ya había caido en eso. ¡ DIOS! Estaba perdida! Confusa, cayó un momento, su respiración se volvió rápida, la furia inundó sus venas. Estaba jugando sucio!  
  
- SUCIA EMBUSTERA!- Le insultó.  
  
- Para nada querida- le dijo tranquila la mujer- Sabes que lo haré.. Ya hice que Yue atacara a tu padre en una ocasión sin querer ¿no?- dijo maliciosamente.  
  
Sakura se volvió a levantar del suelo, doloridamente y con esfuerzo. Estaba muy agotada. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. El rayo recibido era mas poderoso de lo previsto y la había dejado sin suministros de energía!  
  
- Que quieres a cambio?- dijo por fín... viendo su derrota.  
  
La mujer sonrió triunfalmente.  
  
- Las cartas, a cambio de la vida de tus amigos. Y si no son las verdaderas... Morirán uno por uno, te lo aseguro...- le amenazó.  
  
Sakura suspiró.  
  
- No tengo todas aquí.  
  
- Da absolutamente igual. Dentro de una semana, me apareceré por aquí. Me las darás todas, y te irás de este país.. de Asia.. Me gustó Shaoran.. y creo que me lo voy a quedar.. Aunque me llevo 5 años con el... no pasa nada... - dijo coquetamente esta.  
  
Sakura cerró los puños. Era su única opción. No era la única vez en la que había luchado con esa maldita mujer... Pero nunca había salido tan mal parada.  
  
- ACEPTO....  
  
La mujer desapareció... Dejando a Sakura tirada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y sin ningún rastro de mágia....  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Hoy hacía una semana.. Hacía diez minutos que le había entregado las cartas; no sin antes sellarlas con un pacto puro, en el que en cualquier momento que se utilizaran para el mar; serían cerradas por la luz blanca. Pero eso no lo sabía... No le había dicho como quería las cartas...  
  
Sakura sonrió. Al día siguiente se iría al otro mundo. Con tan solo dieciseis años, se iría, para cambiar el destino de la vida de sus amados, para excluirlos de esa pelea... que pronto comenzaría de nuevo...   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Nubes. Única y exclusivamente nubes es lo que veía por la ventana. Cada una tenía sus formas, algunas extrañas, algunas fantásticas. Acomodada en el asiento numero 24 del avión, miraba por la ventanilla. Unas gafas ocuras ocultaban sus hermosos ojos verdosos, grandes e inocentes esmeraldas. Cada minuto que pasaba era terrible. Solo por esa estúpida profecía tenía que abandonar todo lo querido. LLevaba, aproximadamente una hora y media de camino y ya extrañaba con ansias a todo lo relaccionado con Tomoeda, desde su querida amiga Tomoyo, y su padre como hasta el peluche amarillo Kero y a su hermano. ¿ Hermano? Tambíen lo hechaba de menos? Si, aunque las peleas eran horribles lo amaba sin rencor. Dirigió de nuevo por séptima u octava vez a la revista que mantenía entre sus piernas, aguardando a ser leída del todo. La azafata se había sentado pues el trabajo de repartir el almuerzo ya había acabado. La gente que tenía al lado, eran todos mayores... Desde gente que se notaba que iba de vacaciones, a gente con carteras, que iban de típicos viajes de negocios. Suspiró, aburrida. A su lado una mujer de pelo negro brillante escribía en una agenda, algo sumamente importante ya que lo escribía con un tinte fosforito.  
  
- Por lo menos, tendré una buena carrera...- se consoló a sí misma. Le gustaba mucho la publicidad y la economía, por lo que se iba para hacer un master de publicidad, y si era buena como todos decían... Podía llegar alto, y olvidarse de su pasado...- La France Federal University... como llamaban en inglés a su futura universidad... Bueno... la verdad, todavía no haría la universidad... Tenía que terminar el curso de preparatoria y luego la universidad...  
  
- Desgraciado el que inventó los niveles de estudios!- murmuró para sí. Por suerte ya era verano, y en comienzos, por lo que haría mejor para acostumbrarse a la francesa ciudad del amor... ¿Amor? Eso intentaba olvidar! Como que amor? Ni amor ni leches!  
  
Frunciendo el entrecejo, cogió sus cascos, puso música y siguió leyendo la revista.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Se ha ido ya?- preguntó una triste voz.  
  
- Aha...- respondió otra.- No quiso que la acompañáramos al aeropuerto.- Y imitando su voz- Las despedidas me hacen llorar....  
  
- Touya!- le reprendió otra. - No te burles de tu hermana con esa voz! Ya tiene dieciseis años! Sabe cuidarse ella sola... Adema se va con esa amiga de intercambio...  
  
- Cloe? Esa estúpida consentida..  
  
- Touya!-se le reprendió de nuevo.  
  
Touya se encogió de hombros y la primera voz formó un gemido. Su mejor amiga se había ido, dejándola sola, ante todo mal, mágico o normal. Tomoyo miró una de las fotos en la que Sakura la abrazaba, como simbolo de amistad la había enmarcado y regalado a Tomoyo, como algo puramente personal. Eran las mejores amigas que se podría descubrir, y sin embargo....   
  
- Sigo sin entender como se a recuperado tan pronto de sus heridas.- dijo ella a la tercera voz.  
  
- La pelea con aquellos salvajes la había hecho mas fuerte, mas responsable, sobre todo al quererle quitarle el colgante...  
  
Touya se volvió a mirar a su padre, el cual le explicaba el motivo de las heridas.  
  
- COLGANTE? QUE COLGANTE?  
  
Fujitaka se mordió la lengua salvajemente, porque no debería de haberle dicho nada.   
  
- EL MOCOSO LE REGALO UN COLGANTE DESDE HONG KONG?? LO MATO!- revolvió Touya.- A ese delincuente yo lo mato!- furiosamente pronunció exhaltado el moreno.  
  
Tomoyo sonreía. Sakura le había hablado fugazmente del colgante, puesto que lo había recibido un día antes del ataque. Y apartir de ese momento, ella se había mantenido distante, algo fría y silenciosa, a cualquier movimiento inesperado, su cuerpo se tensaba y su atención se volcaba al sonido, resultando un gato, o el viento... Estaba muy nerviosa. Había organizado en una semana, su intercambio, para estudiar el resto de su vida en otro país.. alegando que estudiaría lo que le gustaba en la mejor preparatoria y universidad, y así descubría nuevas culturas. Pero... Eso era todo? Tomoyo sabía que le ocultaba algo... pero no estaba segura, por lo que pensó que eran figuraciones suyas. A todos les había dicho lo mismo. Que se iba a París para estudiar, con Cloe.  
  
- " Y Shaoran?"- se pensó ella- " Que ocurrirá entre vosotros? Ahora que por fín tu madre, Shaoran la había aceptado, se marcha..."  
  
No eran solo esos los que estaban en la habitación de la casa, hablando de ella. También Eriol se encontraba allí. No entendía como y por que , su descendiente se había marchado. Estudiar? Ja!  
  
- " Me toma por imbecil o que?!"- dijo enfurecido.- " Kero ha desaparecido, Yukito no puede transformarse, y si lo intenta pierde la conciencia... Algo a pasado con las cartas, no están en la casa, y tampoco con ella. Su poder a disminuido desde ayer. Demasiado. Como si no tuviera... En que lio te has metido, pequeña?"-pensaba preocupado el joven hechicero.  
  
Era cierto, Kero había desaparecido, Yukito no se levantaba de la cama, las cartas no aparecían por ningún lado... Y algo iba haciendose paso en su corazón.... Eriol presentía muy lejanamente que algo gordo iba a pasar... Pero... QUE?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Gracias por utilizar líneas Jap-Inter. Esperamos que su vuelo haya sido de lo mas agradable.  
  
Una chica, aun asustada, bajaba por las escaleras del avión. El aterrizaje, no había sido lo que ella esperaba. Esperaba un ligero ras con el suelo, pero no los tumbos y votes que había pegado al rozar el suelo con las gomas de las ruedas. Suspiró. No le gustaba nada viajar, y menos así.  
  
Recogió su maleta, era mediana, pues no quería llevarse mucha ropa, después de todo... Estaría mucho tiempo allí, y pronto se iría de la casa de Cloe... No se quedaría con ella. Tenía el permiso de su padre, de que si ocurría algo se pudiera ir de la casa. Por lo que no la detendrían si pasaba algo mientras vivía sola. Mientras discurría como se las apañaría con un idioma que no entendía del todo, divisó a los lejos a una morena de ojos negros que la llamaba, agitando la mano para saludarla. Era delgada, alta y bastante agraciada, por lo que destacaba en el aeropuerto. Sakura se apresuró aún mas y corrió a su encuentro.  
  
- Bonjour!- Dijo Cloe- UY! Perdón Sakura! Es la costumbre! Hola!! Que tal te encuentras!.- dijo abrazandola. Estaba muy emocionada.  
  
Sakura sonreía alegremente.   
  
- Pues creo que peor que tú! Vaya recibimiento! Estas guapísima! Increible!  
  
- No creías que mejoraría tras estos cuatro meses? Eh?- dijo la otra en tono de broma.- Bueno cuentate! Como es posible que así de repente, cuando no querías ni ver ni en pintura otros paises te decides en venir al país de Napoleón??  
  
Cloe había cogido ya su maleta, y la empujaba a la salida. Ambas chicas eran grandes bellezas andantes por lo que varios chicos les miraban embelesados, pero ellas? Ni caso. Reían ante los nuevos comentarios relacionados con los sucesos de su vida, omitiendo por su puesto la mágia. Cloe no tenía, o por lo menos no la demostraba, por la que había optado por no contarle nada. De todas formas, no quería que se viera ella también embuelta. Salieron por las puertas automáticas y se dirigieron a un coche negro. En él había, un chico apoyado esperándolas. Aparentaba tener 17 o 18 años. Sonrió al verlas,y se irgió al ver a Cloe, la cual sonrió abiertamente. Sakura lo miró detenidamente. Tenía el mismo cabello que ella, solo que los ojos mas verdes que nunca había visto! Eran extremadamente extraños. El casi adulto, medía aproximadamente un metro noventa de altura, era un gigante comparandolo con ella! Sakura era alta, pasaba de los setenta, con lo que se sentía baja por allí. En ese extraño país, era baja mientras que en su tierra natal...  
  
- " Dejemonos de pensar en Japón."  
  
Siguió observando al chico. Su cara varonil, era muy fina, su piel era algo blanca, haciendolo mas délicado.. Aunque solo parecía ya que tenía un amplio torax, con algun que otro músculo que sobresalía por la ropa. La encantadora sonrisa de él, la hizo derretirse en un segundo, olvidando su compostura. Sus ojos la miraban con amistad, con diversión.  
  
De repente notó que Cloe le alargaba la mano a la mirada de ella. Le había preguntado algo y no la había escuchado!   
  
- Excuse mua.... Je... Je m´apelle Sakura Kinomoto - Intentó vagamente como recuerdo de su último año de Frances. Hacía cinco años que no daba, y lo había olvidado! ( N.A. Frances??? Ni idea.. Yo doy alemán.... E tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de una amiga para esta conversación... Si está mal escrito PARDON!!! U)-   
  
- No hace falta que me lo digas en Frances... Se japones perfectamente.- le advirtió el chico.- Estuve en Hirosima. Viendo la cultura de por allá.- admitió el chico.  
  
Sakura se sonrojó. Se inclinó y el sonrió.  
  
- Soy Thomas, pero puedes llamarme Tom. Me gusta mas. No hace falta que aquí te inclines, aquí nos damos la mano o nos damos un beso en la mejilla o en la mano.  
  
Ella le miraba confundida. No entendía a que se refería. Este viendo su confusión, la tomó de la mano, y la besó delicadamente, y sonrió de nuevo. La soltó y cogió la maleta y fue abriendo el maletero, mientras las dos amigas entraban en el coche.  
  
- Cloe... Quien es?  
  
Cloe estalló a carcajadas.  
  
- Mi hermano... veo que estabas tan ocupada admirando su cuerpo que no me oiste....  
  
Sakura tornó rojo tomate, y se calló, puesto que el sujeto en cuestión había entrado ya en el coche y comenzaba a arrancar el automovil.  
  
Llegaron a su casa, un enorme chalet, con piscina incluida. Cercano al bachillerato, como se llamaba allí a la escuela donde te preparan para la universidad. En todo el viaje había estado hablando, tenía ganas de olvidarse de Japón, pero no podía demostrar que los olvidaría así como así. El tiempo tendría que hacer efecto, ¿No? Por lo que se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento. La casa era de color blanco y parecía rústica, ya que tenía como tejado madera y una valla muy bontia. El cesped, era de un verde intenso, y era cómodo, no había piedras con las que te dejabas marca si te caías, no había gusanos... La casa era enorme, tenía un esplendido jardin, enorme también, en el cual, había árboles de todas las clases y un podium... De madera pintada de blanco, para los románticos, una caballa para dormir al aire libre...  
  
- OOOOOOOHHHHH!-Exclamó Sakura. Nunca había visto una casa como aquella.- Esta es tu casa??  
  
Cloe asintió sonrojada. Sakura sabía que era rica pero no tanto..... Tom cogió las maletas y la condujo amablemente a la entrada. Un hombre vestido de traje le cogió la maleta al chico y se encaminó a las habitaciones.  
  
- Espere!!- le dijo. Pero en japones. No le entendió por lo que Cloe le tradujo.- Deje aquí la maleta, ya le a llevo yo no se preocupe.  
  
Fue interesante, ver, como era tratada, como una princesa. Así que mientras Cloe iba a avisar a su madre de que habían llegado, Tom, acompañó a Sakura al que sería su cuarto por una temporada.  
  
Atravesaron una puerta. Y llegaron a su habitación.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Una hora después, Cloe se empezó a mosquear... Que narices hacían Sakura y Tom? Una hora?( huy que mal pensada..) Quería que su padre la conociera, y quería presentarle a algunos amigos pero aún no bajaban...  
  
De repente se oyeron unas risas por toda la casa. Tom y Sakura apretujándose la tripa bajabana las escaleras con lentitud, para no caerse. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa, y Tom sonreía alegremente. Se veía a distancia que Sakura le caía bien...  
  
- " Y si es algo mas que caerle bien??"- pensó esta....- " Dejemos de hacer de Celestina..."- Se reprendió- Sakura por fín bajais! Este es mi padre, Ronald.  
  
Sakura se inclinó y el hombre que estaba con Cloe la saludó cariñosamente.  
  
- A sí que tu eres Kinomoto... Encantado de conocerte por fín! Si supieras todas las veces de lo que nos ha hablado Cloe sobre tí.. te asustarías...  
  
- PAPA!  
  
- Papa tiene razón, Cloe, aunque creo que no exagerabas cuando decías que era una chica de lo mas bonita..-dijo una voz.  
  
Tom sorprendido soltó un grito de bienvenida.   
  
- Philip! ya estas aquí!- le dió la mano al chico que se había presentado de improvisto en la casa.- Cuando has llegado? Por que no me has avisado?  
  
El tal Philip, sonrió. Se notaba que eran grandes amigos.  
  
- 1) Te lo dije hace una semana, que volvería. 2) Tienes el movil apagado y no coges mis mensajes. ) E llegado hace dos minutos pero me han dicho que estabas ocupado con la chica... - se dirigió a Sakura quien estaba perpleja.- Soy Philip Stuad. El mejor amigo de Tom.   
  
- Sakura Kinomoto. Je m´ apelle Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Philip rió con ganas y el padre igual.  
  
- Puedes hablar japones aquí. El colegio de mis hijos dan idiomas orientales, y todos sus amigos hablan japones y chino, con lo que no les será dificil entenderte...- le explicó a una sonrojada Sakura- Y por mí no te preocupes. Soy diplomático en idiomas y sobre todo en el japones. ( Que coincidencia verdad??) Todos los de la casa, a excepción del servicio, sabe japones. Incluso Anth.  
  
- Anth?- Preguntó Sakura curiosamente. - Oh, perdonenme, soy algo curiosa....  
  
- Anth es el novio de Cloe....  
  
Sakura se volvió enojada a donde su amiga. Esta le miraba arrepentida. ¡ SABÍA QUE SE LE OLVIDABA ALGO!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Las largas tardes de verano dieron fín, terminando así con la época de las piscinas, de tomar el sol, y de pasarselo bien. Ya llevaba tres meses en Paris. Una mañana, se levantó corriendo. Era su primer día en clase de Preparatoria y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. Paró el dichoso despertador, cogió su uniforme nuevo y se cambió. Bajó rápidamente pidiendo disculpas al servicio por ir tan apurada y salió como una exhalación de la casa, en sus patines en línea... No podía olvidar esa afición a las cuatro ruedas.  
  
Entró apurada a la clase, donde algunos ya la conocían. Saludó a varios y se sentó en su sitio. Como buena alumna que era. Cuando el profesor entró, comprovobó que en ese país, las normas de respeto no eran tan extrictas, ya que no se tenía que poner de pie. El profesor, comenzó a mirarles de uno en uno, comentando, que veía caras conocidas por el, por el colegio o simplemente desconocidas por París. Cogió la lista y sonrió.  
  
- Bueno para los que no me conocen, soy Peter. Y seré vuestro tutor, durante los dos cursos que formareís hasta que paseís a la universidad. Ya sé que soy joven, majo, divertido y increiblemente guapo- algunas personas rieron y el sonrió aun mas- Pero no me lo compliqueís mucho.. Ya sabeís que prácticamente soy nuevo... Aunque no soy el único. Nuestra querida Cloe- señaló al a muchacha, la cual se alagada- Ha traido una amiga de Oriente. Puedes levantarte?  
  
Sakura, se levantó y se fue en dirección a la pizarra. Nerviosamente, cruzó sus dedos, y Peter le vió.  
  
- Tranquilizate, no mordemos, por lo menos yo...- algunos volvieron a reir- Cuentanos algo sobre tí....  
  
Miró al fondo de la clase. Detrás de ella se sentaba un chico de cabellos marrones oscuros y tremendos ojos ámbares. ¿ EL? Se preguntó asustada. Había sido capaz de venir a por ella?  
  
- Esto... Mark.... Nos la estas asustando con esa mirada.... Dejala en paz.- se burló el profesor al ver la dirección de la mirada de Sakura. Esta comenzó a respirar dificultosamente.  
  
- Sabes hablar frances?  
  
- Si.- Se cortó pero intentó continuar.- Hola, soy Kinomoto Sakura, y tengo dieciseis años.  
  
- Por que el apellido antes?- dijo una voz.  
  
- Por allí son así. La gente es bastante cerrada, y se llaman incluso aunque conozcas a alguien de mucho tiempo atrás.. La gente se sigue llamando por los apellidos.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Como iba diciendo, procedo de Tomoeda, una ciudad cercana a Nagashaki, y tengo un hermano y un padre. Mi madre murió.- Informó. Algunos se entristecieron algo- Me gusta mucho la música, bailar, la publicidad... Me gustaría hacer la carrera de publicidad, economía y administración de empresas... Pero eso no viene al caso. Se bastantes idiomas. Chino, Ingles, Español, Japones, ya casi no tengo problemas con el Frances, Aleman y chapurreo bastante el Sueco.. Me gusta leer, y me encantan las historias de fantasía, como la magia o los antiguos mundos de elfos...  
  
Algunos ahogaron un alago.  
  
- Si yo fuera tu ligaría con todos los chicos del mundo!  
  
- Todas las chicas japonesas son como tú?  
  
Algunos se miraron entre sí. Un chico de lentes, con ojos marrones y cabellera casi grisácea, había preguntado.  
  
- A que te refieres, Rieku?- ya se conocían por Cloe.  
  
- Que si todas las chicas japonesas son igual de inteligentes, preciosas e inocentes como tú...  
  
El profesor rió un poco el comentario y viendo que Sakura se sonrojaba de extraña manera cortó el hilo y comenzó a ordenar cosas...  
  
Así pasaron los segundos... los minutos.. las horas.. los días.. las semanas... Hasta llegar a muchos.... AÑOS?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Aunque retrases lo inevitable... Volveré.. me la has jugado card captor.... Las cartas selladas hasta que tu cambies.... Cambiarás... Y moriras... Al igual que el resto del universo puro.....  
  
YA? Se preguntaran.... Pues sí.. Por desgracia, este es el comienzo, así que tenía que poner un primer acto, así que tranquilos la historia no transcurre como si tuvieran 16 años... Sino que algunos mas.. ( Soy mala..) No les diré nada mas. E tenido algunos problemas, tengo cnatidad de nombres de mujeres, pero de hombres... NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA!! Creanme, son muchos!! Así que por favor dejenme sus opciones.. Las revisaré con gusto... LO NECESITO ToT....  
  
También espero, que os haya gustado. A mí por lo menos me ha gustado bastante.... Eso es lo principal no? Bueno.. yo voy ha hacer algo de propaganda.... Soy la autora de Jugadores Apasionados. También la de los secretos del lobo y la hija del cerezo.... Así que animensé a leer!!!  
  
Todo lo referente a esta historia... TANTO SI LES GUSTA COMO SI NO, TANTO SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA SOBRE LO MENCIONADO ANTES... ESCRIBAN REWIEWS!!! Les contestaré y si me agregan a su msn, o me prestan su msn, les contestaré gustosamente.  
  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!   
  
"" Huir del pasado es algo que provoca lo nunca identificado, así que se valiente y enfrentate al presente.""  
  
YUKINO8 ( maialen3hotamil.com) 


	2. El pasado tras 10 años Un duro reencuent...

HOLA DE NUEVO!!! Que hay? Yo aquí.. mirando mi historia, haber que puedo hacer... Si.. El otro es una pequeña explicación del pasado de Kinomoto, para que no esten tan desequilibrados a la hora de leer.. Si no sería algo confuso.. Bueno.. Muchisimas gracías por vuestros Rewiews!! Y cuando terminen de leer... Lo mismo a dejar Rewiews tocan....  
  
Muchas gracias!!  
  
- Sabes hablar frances?  
  
- Si.- Se cortó pero intentó continuar.- Hola, soy Kinomoto Sakura, y tengo dieciseis años.  
  
- Por que el apellido antes?- dijo una voz.  
  
- Por allí son así. La gente es bastante cerrada, y se llaman incluso aunque conozcas a alguien de mucho tiempo atrás.. La gente se sigue llamando por los apellidos.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Como iba diciendo, procedo de Tomoeda, una ciudad cercana a Nagashaki, y tengo un hermano y un padre. Mi madre murió.- Informó. Algunos se entristecieron algo- Me gusta mucho la música, bailar, la publicidad... Me gustaría hacer la carrera de publicidad, economía y administración de empresas... Pero eso no viene al caso. Se bastantes idiomas. Chino, Ingles, Español, Japones, ya casi no tengo problemas con el Frances, Aleman y chapurreo bastante el Sueco.. Me gusta leer, y me encantan las historias de fantasía, como la magia o los antiguos mundos de elfos...  
  
Algunos ahogaron un alago.  
  
- Si yo fuera tu ligaría con todos los chicos del mundo!  
  
- Todas las chicas japonesas son como tú?  
  
Algunos se miraron entre sí. Un chico de lentes, con ojos marrones y cabellera casi grisácea, había preguntado.  
  
- A que te refieres, Rieku?- ya se conocían por Cloe.  
  
- Que si todas las chicas japonesas son igual de inteligentes, preciosas e inocentes como tú...  
  
El profesor rió un poco el comentario y viendo que Sakura se sonrojaba de extraña manera cortó el hilo y comenzó a ordenar cosas...  
  
Así pasaron los segundos... los minutos.. las horas.. los días.. las semanas... Hasta llegar a muchos.... AÑOS?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Aunque retrases lo inevitable... Volveré.. me la has jugado card captor.... Las cartas selladas hasta que tu cambies.... Cambiarás... Y moriras... Al igual que el resto del universo puro.  
  
- No entiendo por que tenemos que ir allí en vez de venir ellos...- replicó un joven seriamente a la mujer que tenía delante.  
  
- No pueden venir con todo el material aqui, y lo sabes! Ademas la chica que te entrevistará. Es la mejor reportera de los Estados Unidos. No se le ha visto nunca. Y menos sabemos como es. Pero sabemos que gracias a sus habilidades matemáticas, es la jefa de dirección de La World Comun.  
  
Es una interesante mujer. No vendrá. En su contrato se avisa de que no viajará a ningun país de Oriente. Segun parece como mucho asta la frontera de Alemania con Lituania y todos esos países...  
  
El joven suspiró viendo a la mujer recogiendo unos papeles sin importancia de la mesa. Vestido formalmente, estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón del despacho.  
  
- Ni siquiera pagándola?  
  
La mujer negó.  
  
- Es muy testaruda cuando quiere. Yo misma hablé con ella, tiene una voz dulce pero como esté segura de algo es muy testaruda.  
  
- Y cuando hay que partir?  
  
- A ser posible esta misma tarde. Cuanto antes estemos allí mejor.  
  
El joven hombre sonrió. Eran tantas las mujeres testarudas.... Se cruzó de brazos. Y se miró desde ahí al espejo del despacho. Vio el reflejo de un joven de cabellos chocolateados, con rasgos orientales, concretamente orientales, unos ojos marrones profundos, misteriosos y serios. Sus facciones varoniles eran delicadas pero fuertes, se había afeitado a conciencia. Sonrió. Se levantó a observarse con la extrañada mujer delante. Su cuerpo, simplemente perfecto. Todo el estaba lleno de músculos que habían sido proporcionados por los duros combates a los que había sido sometido. Sobre todo al cumplir los dieciseis años.. Después de todo heredaría todo el legado de los Li Company.... Dura tarea. Era el menor de 5 hermanos, y los mayores; por desgracia eran mujeres. Gran desgracia... Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto rebelde.  
  
- Que te ocurre ahora, Shaoran?  
  
El chico se giró y la observó. Se veía desconcertada.  
  
- Nada Shiefa, nada... Solo pensaba.  
  
- En lo atractivo que eres?- dijo bromeando- Quien es tu nueva conquista? Cual es el numero? La diciseis de este mes?  
  
Ambos miraron al calendario. Solo habían pasado dos semanas y media del mes de Febrero y ya tenía una larga lista.  
  
- Muy graciosa Shiefa. En realidad la diecisiete. -admitió sonriente Shaoran.  
  
La mayor de sus hermanas sonrió abiertamente. Cuando su hermano contaba algo sobre su vida privada era por que no le interesaba en absoluto. Dejaría a esta mujer también en la estacada....  
  
- " ¿ Cuando aprenderá a no tratar así a las mujeres? "- dijo con resignación ella...- " Cuando encontrará el amor?"- pensaba..  
  
- Nunca...- le contestó en voz alta Li.- El amor no existe.   
  
Ella lo miró enojada.  
  
- Cuando dejarás de leerme la mente?! Ya esta bien, eres mi hermano pero si hace falta te mato! Oiste?  
  
Shaoran la miró divertido. Lograba con facilidad enfadar a su hermana mayor, al igual que a sus otras hermanas.  
  
Una mujer entró en la sala vestida de rojo pasión, y saltó encima de Shaoran como un canguro.  
  
- Ya estoy aquí....! Me echaste de menos primito?- exclamó esta.- Te encuentras bien?  
  
Shiefa sorió a su prima al igual que Shaoran.  
  
- Bien ahora que tu has venido....- dijo este serio. Ella le dió una colleja en reclamo.- Aunch. Eso a dolido.  
  
Meiling miró con aprecio a su único primo.   
  
- Si no fuera por que eres mi primo....  
  
- Te mataría..- terminó Shaoran sabiendo lo que iba a decir.  
  
- SHAORAN!  
  
Shiefa y Shaoran echaron a reir.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Noticia de última hora...- añadió la mujer- Acaba de haber un terremoto por la región de México. Este trágico suceso, se a realizado hace al cabo de una hora y todavía no han podido llegar muchos de los equipos de rescate, ya que ademas del terremoto, una tormenta de las nunca vistas, azota con furia en esos parajes. No pueden llegar los helicópteros, es imposible ir en coches, y los barcos de rescate tardan demasiado. Así... mas a menos segun la información recibida de una de las zonas cercanas que no a sufrido mucho daño en la red de comunicación; sabemos que los heridos y los muertos son numerosos. Por desgracia, el epicentro ha ocurrido en zonas pobres.... Les iremos informando, cada poco, sobre los equipos de rescate, los muertos y heridos...  
  
Los camaras enfocaron con velocidad a su compañero.  
  
- Por desgracia eso ocurre, Erica. Lastima que no encontremos medios para solucionarlos....  
  
- Si, claro, Eduard. Bueno pues eso es todo, gracias por atender las noticias internacionales del mediodia, buenas tardes y adios.- concluyó la mujer.  
  
Los camaras suspiraron. Ese último suceso les había pillado desprevenidos, y habían tenido que hacer un directo de inmediato.  
  
- Magnifico!- Le alabaron a Erica.- Has estado magnífica! Fabulosa...  
  
- Vale ya Eric.! No me adules tanto!   
  
La llamada Erica, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger las carpetas con rapidez y seriedad. Tenía bastante prisa. Estaba en una cita cuando le habían llamado de urgencia. Fue a su despacho, colocó las carpetas en un archivo, apagó el ordenador con nerviosismo y se puso la chaqueta. Se miró al espejo y sonrió.  
  
- Vamos alla!  
  
Y salió del edificio como una bala.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Surcando el cielo.... Era la música que escuchaba en ese momento en el avión. Concretamente en la cadena que había escogido Xiao Lang.Aburrido por oir los constantes suspiros de su hermana y de Meiling que lo acompañaban, se había puesto los cascos. Shiefa dormitaba muy apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, con expresión pacífica; y se movía muy de vez en cuando. Mientras, Meiling; leía, con afan un libro sobre la vida de una mujer árabe.  
  
- Imposible- Susurraba de vez en cuando mientras abría con expesión sorprendida los ojos.- Insoportable...  
  
Shaoran se había cansado de la mínima compañía que tenía, y por eso se había puesto, esa música. Y justamente era lo que hacía ahora... Recorrer el cielo de una sentada.  
  
Miró por la ventanilla y su rostro tornó aun mas serio de lo posible. No es que le tuviera miedo a volar, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a ello y menos en un aparato del que no te puedes fiar....   
  
- " Si tan solo fuera en verdad seguro..."- pensaba algo nervioso Xiao Lang. Se miró al reloj, y descubrió que tan solo eran las ocho de la tarde. ¡ LLevaban una hora volando y ya casí habían llegado!!  
  
- " Señoras y señores pasajeros, anunciamos que dentro de diez minutos aterrizaremos en Nueva York, así que ponganse los cinturones de seguridad, apaguen sus moviles y utensilios electrónicos, y preparense para aterrizar. Gracias.  
  
Shaoran, con un acto reflejo, apoyó las manos con fuerza en los brazos de su asiento. Asustado por lo que suponía un aterrizaje; se había sujetado firmemente a su silla. Levantó la vista, intentando buscar a alguien que lo hubiera visto en semejante situación y suspiró aliviado al ver que nadie le había visto hacer ese gesto.  
  
- Ey, Shaoran, que seas tan increiblemente serio y respondon, aparte de un torturador de mujeres y muy tanjante... No significa que le tengas miedo a volar....- se burló Shiefa, con los ojos abiertos, mirandolo con burla.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a murmurar una maldición con la familia de su hermana.. Pero poco después se percató que eran hermanos...  
  
- Si no fuera por que eres mi hermana.... - comenzó Li.  
  
- Me hubieras echado un maleficio para afectar a toda la familia.  
  
- Que culpa tengo yo de que Femei, Fuutie, Farenn, madre y todos los demas sean de tu familia??  
  
Shiefa soltó un bufido. Tan arrogante con respuesta para todo.... No tenía un caracter definido en muchos momentos. Podía ser desde serio, y tanjante, como burlón y socarron.  
  
- Eh, primo... el año pasado cuando estuve aqui, me conocí un pub muy bonito y animado...  
  
- No sigas Mei.... - advirtió Shaoran.- Ya se por donde vas...  
  
Pero ella no le hizo caso.  
  
- En el cual, se conoce a mucha gente. Un monton de personas, se reunen allá. Y solo es cuestión de tiempo que encuentres a la dieciocho de este mes....- dijo ella amargamente esto último.  
  
Shiefa y Shaoran, soltaron un gemido de cansancio.  
  
- Nunca descansas Mei?- preguntaron a la vez.  
  
- No. Y menos estando en Nueva York... Que nos deparara el futuro??  
  
- Mientras que cosas de la magia no se presenten por aqui.....  
  
Meiling y Shaoran la silenciaron con una fría mirada.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
Si. Era cierto. La magía existía. Sobre todo la magia oscura en esos momentos. La familia Li, de siempre había tenido magia, ya que la familia de Ieran Li, era descendiente directo de el mago Clow Reed. Por lo tanto, era raro encontrar algun miembro de la familia sin poderes.... A excepción de Meiling, claro. Ella era muy extraña para las familias. Ella pertenecía a la mas poderosa de las familias de Oriente, y no tenía magia. Algun mal augurio; pensarían algunos... Otros ... por que estaba escrito que tendría otro futuro distinto a la magia... Algunos la consideraban un castigo por una vida pasada. A menudo ella no tenía voto debido a eso, y era tratada como la oveja negra de la familia. Cosa que enfurecía a menudo a Xiao Lang, perdiendo su compostura y quitando su respeto sobre incluso, si hacía falta, a los ancianos del Circulo de Oriente. " Los viejos..." Era como los llamaba Meiling agriamente; y Shaoran... a diferencia de ella... No le importaba que le expulsaran... Odiaba al consejo en general.. " Los australophitecus cafres con magia"... Grave insulto en lo que se podía considerar el inapropiado nombre... Aunque solo los trataba así cuando estaba con su prima. Era la única con la que tenía total confianza. Quiza por que comprendía lo que eran las apariencias mejor que nadie...  
  
De repente unos tumbos en el avión hicieron que estos se sobresaltaran. Pasados un minuto la voz de la azafata habló.  
  
- Pues ya hemos llegado a New York. Encantados de viajar con ustedes, les agradecemos su vuelo con nosotros. Muchas gracias. Y ahora, vayan recogiendo y vajando del avión.Gracias.  
  
Meiling y Shaoran se levantaron y cogieron los dos maletines que poseían entre los tres, mientras que la mayor de los Li; acertaba a coger los costosos abrigos de el trio. Todos, se acercaron a la salida, y con un saludo de gratitud se despidieron de la amable azafata de vuelo. Bajaron, y un golpe de calor los invadió.  
  
- Ostras!- exclamó Meiling.- Hace mucho calor....  
  
Ambos se miraron. Se notaban que eran extranjeros muy lejanos, ya que por desgracia iban con ropa de abrigo. En China era invierno...  
  
- En cuanto pueda... A comprar...  
  
Shaoran temió por su tarjeta de crédito... Volvería a quedarse vacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Una mujer corría por la acera. ¡ LLegaba muy tarde! Por desgracia eso no había cambiado apesar de los diez años que llevaba fuera de casa. Su pelo recién cortado; se movía con el viento, sus ojos miraban al frente con desesperacíon. Movió su mano y se miró al reloj... ¡ LAS NUEVE! ¿ Ya? Imposible! Se detuvo, se apoyó en un arbol y se quitó los zapatos de tacón de aguja. Abrió rápidamente su bolso y los metió allí. Descalza, echó a correr como alma que se lleva el viento.  
  
- Aayayay... Me matarán!- gemía la mujer. - Por que no aprendo a no dormirme??  
  
Siguió corriendo, sin pararse en ninguna esquina. Cruzó una esquina y siguió corriendo sin mirar al lado.  
  
De repente, cruzó sin mirar una calle y un pitido invadió su oido haciendo que esta mirara a su lado. Un coche venía hacía ella con una gran velocidad!!  
  
-AH!!!- Exclamó esta asustada, se tiró al suelo; asustada, y se movió hacia un lado al que no le atropellara.  
  
Cerró los ojos con sobrecogimiento, y comenzó a temblar. De repente, oyó como unos pasos bajaban de algun sitio y luego otros. Se aproximaban hacia ella. ¡ No estaba muerta! Abrió un ojo y se encontró tirada al lado del arcen con mucha gente mirandola, preocupados, y sobre todo dos personajes mirandola con gran preocupación. Un hombre y una mujer habían bajado del coche.  
  
- Esta usted bien?- le preguntó él.   
  
La mujer asintió. Solo tenía un pequeño rasponazo en el brazo por tirarse.  
  
- No debería ir así por la calle. Menudo susto nos a dado!  
  
La mujer que acompañaba al hombre le tendió una mano amistosamente. La mujer que había sido casi atropellada, sonrió y la cogió para ayudar a levantarse.  
  
- Muchas gracias. Lo siento, es que llego tarde y .... ¡ DIOS MIO!!¡ La reunión!  
  
Cogió del suelo su bolso y comenzó a andar algo adolorida.  
  
- Espere!- dijo la mujer del coche con acento oriental.- Le podemos llevar a algun lado, verdad?- esto último le dijo al hombre. La gente comenzaba a ir a lo suyo y dejaban de mirar al trio.  
  
- Claro, por que no?  
  
La adolorida mujer se paró y los miró con inseguridad.  
  
- Harían eso por mí?  
  
- Por su puesto.- soltó la otra mujer.  
  
Entraron en el coche en silencio tra esta agradecerles su buen acto. Observó a la pareja del coche con suma atención. Era algo que había ganado tras su ausencia en su país. Ya no era tan despistada, y inocente. De vez en cuando era la mas desconfiada de las personas. Había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, que no toda la gente que veía era igual a la que aparentaba. Pero algo había sucedido con esos dos. Le había invadido una extraña sensación de paz, de bienestar... Miró al hombre con intriga. Conducía relajado, atento a todo movimiento en la calle, su pelo azul oscuro, con algun destello como negro, caía por su cara, no era muy desordenado. No era rebelde y era corto. Vió por el espejo, que las gafas ocultaban muy poco, unos ojos azules oscuros de un brillo sobrecogedor. Podías perderte en ellos si el sujeto quería. Su piel albina contrastaba con su pelo y sus ojos azules mas de lo esperado. Y en su cara, una bonita sonrisa pero concentrado; estaba situada. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte, era delgado, pero atlético. Se veía que le gustaba el deporte. Era algo refinado, y tenía cierto toque misterioso que le hacía mas interesante aún. Hacía batante calor, y vestía una camisa negra con botones y pantalones vaqueros. Lucía un costoso reloj Viceroy, y un anillo dorado en su dedo anular.  
  
- " Casado..."  
  
La mujer, también era de tez blanca, su pelo negro, largo y ondulado, estaba recogido con un pasador plateado para destacar. En sus orejas sendos pendientes azules marinos, y un collar del mismo color colgaban de su cuello. Sus ojos azul-grisaceos, eran muy amigables. Vestía sencillamente, aunque se notaba que venía de buena familia. Observó, como era de contestura delgada, delicada, y muy fina. Vestía con una falda blanca, y una blusilla blanca también. Los colores claros le destacaban tanto como al hombre. Se diría que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Eran misteriosos, amables, finos y delicados. Ella también poseía un anillo dorado en su dedo anular.  
  
- " Marido y mujer lo mas seguro"- De repente recordó a alguien de su infancia que hizo que se entristeciera enormemente...- " Tomoyo... cuanto me gustaría verte..."  
  
- Perdonenos, pero no nos hemos presentado. No somos de aquí. Estamos pasando unas vacaciones como amigos, y resulta que no sabemos mucho de por aquí.  
  
- Asi? De donde son?- preguntó curiosamente.  
  
- Yo soy de Japón- dijo la mujer de ojos amatistas. - Y el de Londres. Somos amigos desde pequeños.   
  
- Y aún se soportan?- dijo con gracia.  
  
Los dos amigos rieron.  
  
- Si, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para no aguantarnos.   
  
De repente, el hombre paró el coche. Miró a todas partes y su rostro tornó serio. Había notado algo que no sentía hacía mucho... Una carta Clow.... cerca...  
  
La mujer que habían recogido, se echó de repente la mano al bolso y cogió un estraño objeto. Relucía... Parecía un pequeño colgante de estrella...  
  
- Eriol? Que sucede? Has sentido algo?- dijo la mujer preocupada.  
  
El supuesto Eriol, asintió y le miró como diciendo..." Luego te cuento". La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando al hombre.  
  
- Perdon de nuevo. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, y esta es Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo ofreció la mano.  
  
-Hoe???- exclamó la mujer.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron...... Solo sabían de una persona que dijera eso.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Oh, venga primito... No te hagas de rogar!! Vamos! Quiero estrenar esto ya!- suplicó Meiling con cara de cachorrito.- Venga.... Por fi... Si?  
  
El negó con la cabeza. Estaba tremendamente cansado y no quería movese mas. Al igual que Shiefa, la cual; suspiraba tirada en un sillón del costoso hotel.  
  
- Meiling. Descansa un rato por lo menos! No pretendas que tras una hora de llegar a Nueva York, tengamos que irnos de marcha!  
  
- Pero si tu eres a la que mas fiestas le gusta ir!  
  
- Ya pero no una hora despues de haber llegado a una nación que no conozco de nada, y menos tras haber estado una hora de compras por un centro comercial sin ser nada para mí...  
  
- Eso no es excusa, Shiefa....- le espetó Meiling.- Anda... Si??  
  
Shaoran suspiró contrariado.   
  
- Pero solo por esta vez, vale?  
  
Meiling gritó con triunfo.  
  
- No te adelantes.... Dentro de media hora a ese pub, pero solo a ese, Vale?  
  
Meiling dejo de gritar y replicó.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
Shaoran se levantó y de dirigió a su cuarto. Las cuatro seis Suiets estaban ocupadas, tres por ellos, dos por un ingles y una japonesa y otra por un frances. LLegó a su habitación, abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua tomara el calor adecuado. Mientras el agua se calentaba, fue al armario, y comprobó la ropa que poseía. Optó por un pantalon negro y una camiseta verde, con un simbolo chino en la espalda. Se duchó rapidamente, se afeitó y se vistió. Justo a tiempo, Meiling apareció en su cuarto para llevarlo de juerga. Pero solo a él pues Shiefa se resisitía a ir...  
  
Saliendo de la habitación observaron como, un hombre de aspecto similar a Shaoran, salía también con prisa, de una de las habitaciones. Los tres, sin dirigirse palabra, bajaron a la recepción, y el hombre se dirigió tras dejar las llaves, a un auto mercedes con prisa y se alejó del hotel.  
  
- Has visto? Era como si fuera tu clon!- dijo Meiling emocionada.  
  
- Yo soy mas alto...  
  
Ella le miró.  
  
- No seas tonto... Sois de la misma estatura solo que el tiene los ojos mas claros que los tuyos.... Pero no cabe duda... es muy sexy...  
  
Shaoran sonrió.  
  
- Me estas llamando sexy?  
  
Meiling le miró sin comprender.  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Si ese es como mi clon.... Yo soy sexy...  
  
Meiling puso cara de asco.  
  
- Tu?? Sexy tu? Anda por dios!  
  
- Que yo recuerde, hace al menos 15 años, estabas loquita por mis huesos, prima...- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Precisamente hace 15 años! y no ahora!- bufó enfadada esta.  
  
Cogieron el coche que habían alquilado, un BMW. Meiling, decididamente le llevó al pub tan magnifico al que había estado el año anterior. Le dirigió correctamente en todos los casos. LLegaron y aparcaron el coche a dos metros de la entrada al pub. Nada mas bajar, Meiling notó como muchos los miraban, expecialmente a su primo.  
  
- " Como no.. Dejenme enseñar a mi primo cuando va a por una chica..."- pensó esta.  
  
Pero también vio como algunos de los hombres que los miraban la miraban con deseo...  
  
- " Ni que fuera un artículo de exhibición..."- pensó Shaoran, el cual rodeó con su brazo protectoramente a su prima. Esta se asombró y sonrió.  
  
- Ay, primo... Tu siempre tan protector.- se burló esta.  
  
Shaoran sonrió, siempre había sido protector con ella. No quería que le pasara nada malo. Entraron rápidamente en el local y se fueron a la barra a pedir algo. Poca cosa, no querían alcohol, pues al día siguiente tenían una entrevista. Meiling, se fue enseguida a bailar con un hombre que había cerca, y Shaoran con mal gesto la observaba a la distancia.Pero no solo a ella. En general, miraba a toda mujer a tiro que hubiera.   
  
- " Soy un capullo..."- se reprochó a sí mismo.- " Nunca aprender"  
  
Tomó su vaso y pegó otro trago con convicción. Sonrió, al ver que una mujer lo observaba felinamente.  
  
- " Otra al saco..."  
  
La mujer se acercó a Xiao Lang y el sonrió aun mas. Pero cuando el fue a saludarla, una especie de sensación lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Miró a todos los lados, y en la puerta; una mujer suspiraba aliviada. Esa sensación volvió de nuevo. Se apartó del objeto de su deseo rapidamente y se acercó a la mujer de la puerta, la cual se fue hacia un grupo que había bailando en la pista cerca de Meiling. Miró a la mujer de forma extraña, como queriendo descubrir algo.... Y notó una pequeñísima, imperceptible aura color morada...  
  
- Magía?- susurró.  
  
Otra mujer entró tras ella y fue a juntarse con ella. Shaoran ahogó un suspiro. La segunda mujer... Era muy deseable! Como definirlo? Sensual, tímida, divertida... Pero como era posible que la pudiera describir sin conocerla?  
  
- " Me estoy volviendo loco.."  
  
De repente advirtió que un hombre similar a si mismo la abrazó por la espalda y ella saltó de susto, tras susurrar algo.... Ella se le tiró a los brazos, muy felizmente.  
  
Su mente se bloqueó. Sus ojos no acertaban... Imposible... Se vió a si mismo con aquella adolescente que tanto le había traido de cabeza.... Sakura Kinomoto... Ella estaba ahí, agarrada a su clon, de su cuello, con unos pantalones blancos, unos zapatos vertiginosos de altos, una camiseta cruzada rosada, su pelo corto... Diferencia... No tenía el mismo tono de cabello... Esta mujer tenía el pelo mas claro aun...No mucho pero si castaño claro. No le vio los ojos, pero los imaginó verdes esmeralda. Una furia le asaltó de repente todo el cuerpo. Pero supo que era imposible que ella fuera Sakura... Oyó a lo lejos como la puerta volvía a abrirse y vió como dos albinos de pelo oscuro miraban en busca de alguien en concreto por todo el bar. Reconoció rápidamente a la mujer y se acercó por detras de ella y la abrazó con soltura.  
  
- Hola, Tomoyo....- La mujer se sobresaltó y se giró. Al ver que era Shaoran, suspiró aliviada y sonrió.- Cuanto tiempo eh?- dijo sensualmente.  
  
- O la sueltas Li, o no lo cuentas....- amenazó una voz de hombre.  
  
El chico la soltó de inmediato y descubrió a su viejo amigo Hiraguizawa. Le tendió la mano y luego sonrieron.  
  
LLegaron a la barra, y pidieron algo los nuevos acompañantes, mientras Shaoran buscaba con la mirada a Meiling... La cual bailaba con el mismo hombre.  
  
- Que se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- La empresa necesita publicidad, y ademas nos dijeron que querían una entrevista conmigo, al parecer debo de ser el primo en el ranking de hombres mas excitantes de todo Oriente...- dijo con un cierto tono de deje...  
  
- Pues pese a que te ligas a la primera que pasa, no pareces muy contento amigo.- le contestó Eriol.  
  
- No me gusta que todos me conozcan ya lo sabes. Cuantos menos sepan de mí... mejor... Y las mujeres.. dejemos de hablar...  
  
- Oh, as visto a una interesante?  
  
- Eriol!- le dijo la mujer japonesa.  
  
- Es broma mujer...  
  
Shaoran los miró con gesto de no entender...  
  
- Que a pasado esta vez?  
  
- Nada... Solo que somos novios nada mas....- dijo este simplemente. Ella se ruborizó y miró en otra dirección.  
  
Shaoran rió y añadió.  
  
- Tardaste demasiado Eriol, tras estar tras ella durante seis años... Por fin logras algo...  
  
Los dejó muy rojos a la pareja... Y dislumbró anillos.  
  
- Os casareís??  
  
Se miraron y dijeron:  
  
- No. De momento no hemos hablado de ello, supongo que si ella quiere en un futuro- replicó Eriol-Pero son los regalos de navidad...  
  
- A claro que hace 10 meses que no nos vemos...   
  
- Vosotros aqui!! No me lo creo!!- gritó Meiling acompañada de un hombre de pelo grisaceo. Abrazó rapidamente a Eriol y Tomoyo, halagandolos de la buena pareja que hacían y todo eso.  
  
El hombre que la acompañaba, miró en dirección a donde estaban y llamó a alugien:  
  
- MARK!! Ven aquí!!  
  
El cuarteto se miraron, y vieron como el sujeto se dirigía.  
  
- Un clon de tí, Shaoran...  
  
Pero el tal Mark no venía solo... Las dos mujeres que habían entrado venían con el, sonrientes. La segunda, de repente, sintió como el mundo se caía a sus pies....  
  
- Mark... yo me voy ... al .. baño...   
  
- Eh, te pasa algo?  
  
- Si estas muy palida- respondío la chica...  
  
El de pelo grisaceo la miró también preocupado.  
  
- Seguro que no te ocurre nada? Desde que has venido estas ausente.. Ni que hubieras visto al tal ... como se llamaba???  
  
- Li???- Dijo la otra mujer  
  
La mujer tembló. Sintió como el clon de Mark la miraba.... Y como sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras también...  
  
- Li?- dijeron a la vez Meiling y Shaoran.- Shaoran Li?  
  
- Erica... por favor acompañame.. estoy empezando a marearme....  
  
Erica, la acompañó al baño... Donde esta se apoyó contra el retrete sentada, con la tapa bajada claro...  
  
- Que te pasa?- dijo esta extrañada... Vió la cara de angustia...- Es el verdad?  
  
La mujer asintió....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mientras esto otro ocurría...  
  
- Perdonen a mí amiga... ultimamente tiene bajones de tensión... Hace unos diez años vino a Francia.. Alejandose de su país... Y es por estas fechas cuando vino.. Siempre en esta epoca se siente algo decaida...   
  
- Así?- dijo Eriol.  
  
- Perdonen mi descortesía... Soy Rieku Motomiya, soy de China aunque no lo parezca.. mis padres son de allí.. Ustedes son orientales verad?  
  
- Si, menos el.- dijo Tomoyo señalando a Eriol.- El es de Londres.  
  
- Perdonen de verdad a mi amiga... Tuvo algunos problemas con los chicos.. y cuando ve a un chico de ojos marrones y pelo color chocolate.... Se pone tan nerviosa que se escapa de todos y huye.  
  
- Así?  
  
- Si..   
  
- Pero de aquel no se va...  
  
Mark miró extrañado a su amigo.  
  
- Tu eres el del Hotel World, no?  
  
- SI.  
  
Tomoyo rió y Eriol también.  
  
- Nosotros también nos hospedamos allí...  
  
- La verdad.. de que se acerque a Mark? Ni idea.- soltó Rieku.  
  
- Yo siempre, me e intentado acercar a ella lo mas posible, ayudandola, apoyandola.. Siempre cerraba la barrera conmigo. Solo conmigo... Pero consegí eliminarla cuando me dijo que es que me parecía a un antiguo amor o yo que se... Comprendí por que el alejamiento, le pedí disculpas y la dejé. Pero ella ya no se separó de mí. Había aprendido a quererme como un gran amigo. Y desde entonces no nos separamos....  
  
- Es una mujer explendida.... Cuando Cloe nos la presentó....  
  
- Cloe??  
  
- Cloe.. es francesa... amiga nuestra.  
  
- No sera Cloe Enthyr?  
  
- La conoceís?  
  
Asintieron.Tomoyo miró a Eriol y después a Shaoran el cual estaba atónito...  
  
- Al principio era extraño verla con nosotros, era tan tradicional, modesta, inocente, confiada... A ido cambiando.. Sigue siendo inocente y tradicional... Pero confiada...? Poco.. Y menos aún inocente... Es un poco capullita de vez en cuando... Sakura es un angel con pinta de demonio de vez en cuando...  
  
- SAKURA???????- Exclamaron los tres orientales y el londinense... Y justo cuando la supuesta japonesa llegaba otra vez a ellos....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El tiempo al tiempo.. Cazadora de Cartas... Desarrollaste un nuevo poder... Y lo has controlado de una dificil tarea... Pero lucharas de nuevo contra mí y perderas.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6  
  
HOLA DE NUEVO!!! Que tal estan?? Espero que maravillosamente!! Como ya e terminado el instituto... El año que viene a bachiller... ¡ POR FIN!! Pues sigo escribiendo mis fics... para que luego la gente no me mate... O por lo menos lo intente... Espero que os haya gustado como siempre... y ya saben Dejen Rewiews para lo que sea!!!   
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!  
  
El pasado regresa de alguna manera u otra, cuando menos te lo esperas. Estate atenta y ten apunto tu corazón, para cuando sea el momento no desfallecer sin razón....  
  
Yukino 8 (maialen3hotmail.com) 


	3. La tormenta

HOLA DE NUEVO!! Ya estoy aqui! Tu tu ru!! Cierto, puede que me tardara un poco; pero francamente.. LO SIENTO!! Tenía otros Fics que adelantar.. Como el de Jugadores Apasionados y el de Los secretos del lobo y la hija del cerezo...;) Obviamente, también e tenido problemas con la imaginación. Ultimamente, esa parte de mi cerebro esta inactiva..Así que la tengo que forzar al máximo para que una mínima idea me surga... Por desgracia...tengo tantas que no van acorde a la de este fic.... Y eso es una lástima de las grandes...grrrr...  
  
Y claro como siempre, yo aquí, sentada enfrente del ordenador para observar, leer, y escribir cosas en el fanfiction. Y estoy arta! Siempre digo que no me dejen a la mitad de lo mas interesante, que me cabrea y me dan ganas de romper puertas de los portazos que pego de la rabia; pero luego me doy cuenta de que no soy la persona adecuada para ponerme así... Despues de todo yo también os fastidio dejando esto así.... Ups... La verdad, es que me hace ilusión que os guste, después de todo, me gustaría que grandes de mis idolos, tal que Kasandra la de QUE ESCENITA, Josh y la otra chica con ES DIFICIL SER MEJORES AMIGOS, o como la fantastica autora de UNA FLOR EN LA OSCURIDAD, o como por ejemplo la maravillosa y explendida autora de AMANDO AL ENEMIGO... Me leyeran y me dijeran que les gusta, que estan enganchados a mis fics... Pero como siempre es otra de mis mas grandes fantasías... Es que me resulta increible semejantes ideas! Por ejemplo... Kyle... o Eriol siendo un gran asesino... o Li.. un hombre muy posesivo... Dios... Quien diría quem mis paranoias son grandes?? Estoy a todos momentos pensando en lo maravillosos que son Eriol y Shaoran en sus historias!! ( Soy una psicopata perdida por lo que veis... --U)  
  
Bueno.. Pues como ya resulto peor que un profesor de Sociales cuando esta en la cumbre de la segunda guerra mundial.... ( es que mi profesora estuvo una semana explicando la segunda guerra mundial.. y eso que tengo seis horas a la semana de historia... Así que imaginaos... seis horas a la semana de adormilamiento general xD) explicando mis experiencias y mis arrebatos al leer semejantes fics que no son míos.. ( y por desgracia...) Voy a comenzar a decir lo de siempre:  
  
- MILLONES BILLONES Y TRILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEÍS!! Me hace mucha ilusión... Aunque sois pocos los que leeís este fic... Me alegro de que por lo menos ahi gente que me manda Rewiews para decirme lo que piensa...  
  
Pues eso.. sin mas cosas.. Ya que comienzo a imaginarme a un asesino como Eriol a mi lado... ( ostras!! Eriol?? Que haces tu aqui?? La verdad es que me agrada que...) Vamos a dejar el tema... U...  
  
( Eriol mira a Yukino con su típica sonrisa y su mirada de asesino..... Ustras...)  
  
( que miedo...)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Perdonen de verdad a mi amiga... Tuvo algunos problemas con los chicos.. y cuando ve a un chico de ojos marrones y pelo color chocolate.... Se pone tan nerviosa que se escapa de todos y huye.  
  
- Así?  
  
- Si..   
  
- Pero de aquel no se va...  
  
Mark miró extrañado a su amigo.  
  
- Tu eres el del Hotel World, no?  
  
- SI.  
  
Tomoyo rió y Eriol también.  
  
- Nosotros también nos hospedamos allí...  
  
- La verdad.. de que se acerque a Mark? Ni idea.- soltó Rieku.  
  
- Yo siempre, me e intentado acercar a ella lo mas posible, ayudandola, apoyandola.. Siempre cerraba la barrera conmigo. Solo conmigo... Pero consegí eliminarla cuando me dijo que es que me parecía a un antiguo amor o yo que se... Comprendí por que el alejamiento, le pedí disculpas y la dejé. Pero ella ya no se separó de mí. Había aprendido a quererme como un gran amigo. Y desde entonces no nos separamos....  
  
- Es una mujer explendida.... Cuando Cloe nos la presentó....  
  
- Cloe??  
  
- Cloe.. es francesa... amiga nuestra.  
  
- No sera Cloe Enthyr?  
  
- La conoceís?  
  
Asintieron.Tomoyo miró a Eriol y después a Shaoran el cual estaba atónito...  
  
- Al principio era extraño verla con nosotros, era tan tradicional, modesta, inocente, confiada... A ido cambiando.. Sigue siendo inocente y tradicional... Pero confiada...? Poco.. Y menos aún inocente... Es un poco capullita de vez en cuando... Sakura es un angel con pinta de demonio de vez en cuando...  
  
- SAKURA???????- Exclamaron los tres orientales y el londinense... Y justo cuando la supuesta japonesa llegaba otra vez a ellos....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El tiempo al tiempo.. Cazadora de Cartas... Desarrollaste un nuevo poder... Y lo has controlado de una dificil tarea... Pero lucharas de nuevo contra mí y perderas.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6  
  
El tiempo empeoró de repente. El cielo tranquilo y despejado comenzó a dejar nubes muy oscuras a su paso. La lluvia comenzó a caer rápidamente. Sakura corría por las calles. Se había vuelto a quitar los zapatos, y corría desesperadamente por las calles en dirección a su casa. Su pantalón comenzó a ponerse sucio, pues era blanco, y su chaqueta y camiseta comenzaron a mojarse rápidamente. Mas de una vez sintió deseos de parar de correr, de estremecerse de frio, pero no se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Siguió corriendo.   
  
Entró en su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Estaba completamente empapada y su cuerpo tirititaba de frio. Pero no hizo caso a su cuerpo. Suspiró cansada y profundamente.Tiró el bolsó a tomar viento y recorrió la casa con curiosidad con la mirada. Esta perfecta, ordenada, limpia, y era de una moderna decoración. Dejó su chaqueta blanca en el perchero negro y se encaminó hacia el salón. Se sentó en un sillón ancho, ondo y con brazos, de un color blanco roto. Se quedó con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos volvieron a ver tras un ligero ruido. Y observó que la ventana estaba abierta. ¡Se le había olvidado cerrarla esa misma mañana! Se levantó pesadamente y la cerró con tranquilidad. De vuelta al sillón paseó los dedos por el mueble que sostenía su equipo de música y su televisión de pantalla plana. Ni una mota de polvo. Sonrió ante el suave contacto de la madera lisa y barnizada. Volvió hacia el cómodo sillón y observó su sala de estar. En frente de ella, una mesa de cristal, rectangular, con algunos adornos tallados en las esquinas. Eran flores de cerezo con algunos reflejos. Tenía otro cristal por debajo del primario. Al otro lado, un hermano del sillón, completamente igual de color. A su lado, y pegado a la pared, enfrente de la mesilla; un sillón de tres plazas, largo; cómodo; ocupaba el espacio. Arriva, un cuadro colgaba elegantemente. Era un abstracto, contemporáneo. Desde ahí, se veía de frente el gran mueble de madera clara, fina y barnizada que contenía los equipos de audiovisual. De frente al primer cojin del sofa, estaba el televisor, y encima; el video y el Dvd. Encima de estos dos objetos, el pequeño y sofisticado aparato de música. A los lados del televisor, los altavoces. Tenía el equipo completo para ver una pelicula y sentirse como en el cine. Iluminando la sala, una lampara oblícua de color negro. Tenía una estantería para Cds y Dvds. Una pequeña librería, con pequeños papeles que mostraban bonitas poesías, las mas apasionantes aventuras y las mas romanticas novelas. En el resto del mueble, cristaleras, que contenían las copas de una vajilla. Desde las copas para champan hasta para copas de vino, de cubatas, de licor.. En otro, trofeos, conseguidos desde que se había ido de su tierra natal. A su lado izquierdo, una elegante mesa del mismo color blanco roto, con sitio para unas diez personas, y apretujadas quince. Se irgió de su sitio y metió su cabeza entre sus manos. Suspiró de nuevo y su mirada se perdió en la lejanía de nuevo. Su cuerpo tiritó de nuevo con frio.  
  
- El pasado volvió....- susurró Sakura desesperada.Sus lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a bajar por su mejilla.   
  
- Lo que no entiendo es como no dijo nada!- exclamó Meiling.- Desapareció de Francia a los dos años de ir allá. No se sabía nada de ella. Ni siquiera tu, Tomoyo!- gritó enfurecida Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo bajó la cabeza y una lágrima bajó por su blanca mejilla. Eriol lo vió y se la quito.   
  
- No te pongas triste. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y esta bien. Nos lo a demostrado.  
  
Eriol sonrió, apoyando a su amiga. Estaba en una dificil situación. Hacía tanto tiempo que la había visto, que la recordaba menos. Tomoyo estaba sumida en la tristeza. Tras tanto tiempo esperando,buscando a la Maestras de Cartas, al fin; en el menos esperado momento, aparece. Sana, a salvo, alegre y con una vida hecha fuera de la de ellos. ¿Que había sido de la amistad de Sakura y Tomoyo? Y de la de Eriol con ella? Y la relacción con Shaoran? Por que no se había comunicado con ellos? Porque ? Porque Cloe, no les había avisado de que estaba alla? Por que les había hecho creer que estaba desaparecida en cualquier lado del mundo? Solo hacía un año, le había llamado a su padre para comunicarle que estaba bien. Pero fue desde una linea privada, imposible de saber de donde procedía. Y Shaoran?   
  
El chino, había estado todo el camino al hotel callado. Serio, pensaba, con su típico gesto fruncido. Ni una disculpa había dado al irse como era típico en el, o una lamento, solo; en cuanto llegó, se había metido en el lujoso cuarto del hotel. LLevaba ya dos horas en el cuarto. Ellos sin embargo, habían estado callados asta hacía mas o menos unos cinco minutos; cuando reaccionaron.  
  
Tomoyo, mas tranquila, comenzó a hablar lentamente con Meiling, ambas intentaban imaginar el porque de la desaparición. Mientras, Eriol; con un movimiento de la mano, hizo un espejo a su frente. De repente se vió un lugar. Mas tarde una cara ocupó el lugar.  
  
- Dime Eriol.   
  
- Como es que tardaste tanto?- preguntó serio el ingles.  
  
- No me reproches nada. Estaba en una reunión con los magos de Inglaterra. Si tu me dejas al cargo de todo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.- le espetó.  
  
Eriol sonrió.   
  
- Bueno que quieres?.  
  
- Nakuru, quiero que llames a Fujitaka.  
  
- A Kinomoto?- dijo esta sorprendida.- A sucedido algo con respecto a la magia?  
  
Eriol entrecerró los ojos. Nakuru lo miró preocupada a traves del espejo mágico.  
  
- Si. Es algo importante.  
  
Meiling y Tomoyo miraron a Eriol.  
  
- Es conveniente que se lo digamos?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru sonrió picaramente.  
  
- Tomoyo? Que haces ahí?- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Eriol, se ruborizó y murmuró algo. Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de arrepentimiento.  
  
- Hola... Nakuru... Es.. que bueno..  
  
- Nos encontramos aqui, Nakuru.- terminó Meiling ayudandola.  
  
Nakuru se sorprendió aun mas. Meiling allá?  
  
- Ostras, eso si que es suerte.. Eriol, luego te quejaras, dos mujeres a tu disposición.  
  
- No, tres.- se agregó una voz.  
  
La persona del espejo y las otras tres, se giraron asustadas a la mujer que estaba apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa.  
  
- Shiefa!- dijo Meiling- No sabes lo que te has perdido!  
  
- Que me perdí??- dijo esta sorprendida.- Vi a Shaoran meterse en su cuarto muy enfadado. Iba dando golpes por todos lados. Y desde hace un rato solo se escuchan golpes en las paredes...  
  
Los tres personajes se miraron y Nakuru se preocupó aun mas.  
  
- Que pasó allí? Estan todos allí! Solo falta Sakura, como en los buenos tiempos! Ni que hubiera un nuevo enemigo!  
  
Tomoyo gimió y Meiling bajó la cabeza. Eriol negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No ha pasado nada Nakuru. Solo quiero que lo llames, nada mas.  
  
Volvió ha hacer el movimiento con la mano y el espejo desapareció instantáneamente. Shiefa les miró estrañada. Que habría ocurrido?  
  
Eriol se sentó en el sofa y cruzó sus manos. Tomoyo y Meiling comenzaron a relatar el suceso. De repente todos miraron por la ventana. Una tormenta increible azotaba la ciudad sin piedad.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La mujer de ojos negros como el carbón y un largo pelo oscuro, abrazaba consoladoramente a otra. Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo. La segunda, lloraba con desesperación, con amargura. Su llanto descontrolado iba en aumento cada vez mas. La morena, muy conmovida y preocupada por su amiga, tras haber recibido la llamada de Erica, había ido a casa de Sakura con rapidez, dejando a Natalie al cuidado de su marido, Anth. El mismo le había animado a ir. Pues a tan altas horas de la noche no era bueno dejar a la pequeña sola. Natalie no contaba con mas de cuatro años, aun asi era un pequeña muy vivaz, alegre, y inteligente. Sobre todo observadora. Su pelo negro heredado de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre la hacian una niña muy peculiar, y algunas pecas; a decir verdad tres o cuatro; la hacían mas adorable aun. Al llegar a la casa, no había nadie quien la recibiera. LLamó, y oyó un ruido que confirmó que Sakura estaba en casa pero que no quería ver a nadie. Abrió la cerradura con una de sus orquillas y entró en su busca. La mujer, estaba en la sala, sin cambiarse, aferrada a sus rodillas, en la oscuridad, murmurando, sollozando y con la mirada perdida. Se acercó corriendo a ella, la abrazó; e hizo que esta la mirara. A partir de ahí, Sakura se había tirado a ella. Ambas en el suelo se abrazaban. Una llorando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y la otra consolando.   
  
- Vol..vió...- tartamudeaba Sakura sin separarase de Cloe.- Vol..vieron...  
  
Cloe no preguntaba nada. Solo la tenía cogida con fuerza. De repente, la puerta sonó y Cloe soltó a Sakura la cual estaba llorando a mares. A fuera, la clara noche había dado paso a una furiosa tormenta. Un aguacero mojaba a todos los que estaban fuera de los locales, ya fueran casas o oficinas... Cloe abrió la puerta y rápidamente, Rieku, Mark, y Erica pasaron raudos hacia el salón. Erica fue acompañada por Cloe, mientras que los otros pusieron los abrigos a secarse. Estaban empapados. Cogieron toallas, hicieron te y tilas, y cogieron unas pastillas de uno de los cajones de la cocina.   
  
- Cogiste la pastilla?  
  
Rieku asintió.  
  
- Nunca la había visto así...- murmuró Mark.- Nunca. Siempre había sido fuerte. Pero ahora...  
  
Rieku le tendió una de las tazas. Ambos, cargados entraron en la sala. Vieron como entre Cloe y Erica intentaban levantar a Sakura del suelo. Un relampago, surcó de repente el cielo.. y a los diez segundos el trueno retumbó contra las ventanas. El viento cargaba contra los arboles, muchos de ellos; ya estaban rotos con algunas ramas colgando. Mark dejó la taza en la mesa de cristal y dejo las toallas en una de las sillas. Por su parte, Rieku, dejó las tazas y la jarra de agua con té y tilas en la mesilla también. Luego se acercó a donde Sakura, la cogió y la levantó en brazos. Cloe y Erica se levantaron con esfuerzo. Sakura, al sentir los fuertes brazos de el hombre, se aferró a su camiseta, con mucho miedo. Después de todo le seguían dando miedo las tormentas.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo lleva asi?- preguntó Erica a Cloe.   
  
- Yo llevo aqui una media hora bien pasada...-murmuró esta.  
  
Mark se miró el reloj.  
  
- Calculemos unos cuarenta minutos. Pero cuando salió corriendo del pub fue hace hora y media. Es decir que una hora y un cuarto que esta así...  
  
Rieku se acercó al gran sofa, y la tumbó allí. Pero ella no quería soltarse, por lo que tuvo que sentarse a su lado. La abrazó paternalmente, y ella sollozó aun mas. La sentó comadamente. Mientras, Erica la había tapado con una de las mantas. Seguía empapada, con la misma ropa. Ya la ropa no estaba tan mojada, ya que su cuerpo había adoptado la humedad con rápidez. Le despeinó con una toalla, intentando que su cabeza entrara en calor. Su cuerpo estaba frio. Entre tanto Cloe, le había servido una taza de tila. Se acercó a ella.  
  
- Cariño... -le llamó a Sakura.- Cariño... Haber.. mirame..- esta obedeció sin soltarse de Rieku.- Abre tu preciosa boquita y enseñale la lengua a Cloe.  
  
Esta obedeció y abrió la boca. Esta aprovechó para meterle la pastilla en la boca y luego ofrecerle la taza de tila. Sakura tras pegarle unos sorvos.... Cayó dormida.. En brazos de Rieku. Este se levantó y fue hacia una de las habitaciones a dejar a la cansada amiga.  
  
- Pongamos la tele, igual a causado algo...  
  
Pusieron la televisión. En él, un compañero de Erica anunciaba la tan tremenda tormenta que azotaba la región. De repente... el viento paró y la lluvia comenzó a disminuir. Paró.  
  
- Noticias de ultima hora. La tormenta que a arrasado la región desde hace aproximadamente una hora y diez minutos, acaba de acabar. Esta tormenta, a sido una de las mas increibles tormentas que se han visto. Desde hace un año, no se veía una de estas de este calibre. Pero esta es con diferencia a la del año pasado. No ha habído ningun muerto, pero si que centenares de locales han resultado dañados, pues el fuete viento y los rayos, han tirado arboles, destrozado coches, algun que otro animal a muerto... Se a perdido la luz en muchos lugares de esta región. Ha habido casos en los hospitales que casi mueren por falta de la electricidad. Mucha gente esta enchufada a maquinas de electricidad.. Pero gracias a una rápida acción de la central, se a conseguido reactivar la luz, poco después de los 2 minutos de oscuridad. Gracias a ellos, se han salvado quince personas . Por suerte nada a ocurrido. Les daremos mas información dentro de unos instantes. Gracias.  
  
Mark, Cloe y Erica suspiraron. Esta vez, había sido diferente. El año pasado, la tristeza de Sakura había provocado una gran tormenta pero poco mas de algun local había sido dañado. Ahora, por su furia, fustración, dolor... Había provocado una tormenta que casi habia llegado a matar a quince personas.. centenares de locales... Como se sentiría al día siguiente tras ver lo que había ocasionado?  
  
Si. Sakura lo había ocasionado. Su nuevo y desarrollado poder, era con la naturaleza. Controlaba casi todas las cosas. Segun su estado de animo, los dias eran bonitos o traían fuertes lluvias o vientos. Pero nunca a estos extremos. Su poder, se basaba en la naturaleza. Todo, desde la hierva hasta el fuego, el hielo... Solo con un movimiento de mano o un simple pensamiento provocaba lo que quería. El problema es que cuando se entristecía de gran sobremanera, sus poderes la apresaban y expresaban a la región donde se ubicaba sus sentimientos. Siempre era alegre, continuamente enseñaba su sonrisa, raras veces, estaba triste. Y entonces llovía.. no mucho.. Pero hace algun tiempo... Cuando llamó a su padre solo para decirle que estaba bien, pero no le dijo nada mas.. se entristeció tanto... que no pudo soportarlo.. Un terrible huracan y una tormenta se juntaron. Por suerte, fue en el campo, con lo que no sucedió mucho. Ademas, no provocó muchos defectos.  
  
Rieku apareció con las botas de Sakura y se acercó a ellos mientras conversaban mas tranquilos. Había sido una actuación bastante rápida. La calmaron rápidamente. Antes de provocar mas cosas. Si, ellos estaban al tanto de lo sucedido a Sakura pero ahora no querían hablar de ello. Sus poderes eran bajos. Pero por lo menos...  
  
- Tenía que haber estado Julie. Ella la habría dormido al instante..- murmuró Cloe.  
  
Los demas no dijeron nada, solo asintieron.  
  
- Me explicareís que pasó?  
  
Erica suspiró.  
  
- Yo venía de la televisión y llegué algo tarde a la cita. Estaba Rieku, Max, Alex..  
  
- Alex?- preguntó Cloe sorprendida.- No dijo ella que no vendría?  
  
- Pues al final si fue. También ya había llegado Marc, solo faltaba Sakura y ya sabes que se quedó dormida- agregó con una sonrisa.- Al yo entrar, ví a un chico de cabellera chocolateada y profundos ojos marrones que se me había quedado mirando. Pero no le dí importancia. Era oriental. LLegué a donde estos y comenzé. De repente la puerta se abrió y ví a Sakura entrar, con muchisima prisa y algo pálida. Venía corriendo. Se acercó a nosotras y se escondió entre nosotros.  
  
- Escondió?- dijo Rieku.  
  
- No viste como cuando entraron los dos de piel albina se encogió, y como ellos la buscaban? Pues luego fue cuando os saludo, e hizo como que no ocurría nada...  
  
Marc agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Yo acaba de llegar y ella no me había visto. Y tampoco a Rieku el cual bailaba con la tal Meiling.  
  
- Meiling?  
  
- Y fue cuando yo le cogí y me abrazó y nos fuimos a bailar.  
  
- Meiling me llevó a conocer a su primo, y a sus amigos, y fue cuando Mark y Sakura vinieron a saludarme con Erica.  
  
Erica asintió.  
  
- En cuanto Sakura vió a los amigos de la chica, los dos albinos se quedó sin habla. Y su cara se volvió pálida.   
  
- Digamos que Mark era el clon de ese chico.- rió Rieku.- Yo le burlé con su antiguo amor, Shaoran. Los chicos se miraron extrañados y ella alegó que necesitaba ir al baño.   
  
- La acompañé- agregó Erica..- Y ahí me dijo lo que sucedía. Eran ellos.  
  
Cloe se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Estas tratando de decirme... que Li Shaoran, el gran amor de nuestra amiga esta aqui?   
  
- No solo el, sino que su prima, su hermana... Una tal Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
- Esos dos también?  
  
Ellos le miraron extrañados.  
  
- Los conoces?  
  
- Eran los mejores amigos de Sakura. Por ellos se fue de Japón. Ya sabeís .. los de la profecía..   
  
- Ellos? No solo era por Li?  
  
Cloe negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno sigue.- le animó a Rieku.  
  
- Como yo no sabía que eran ellos.. Pues les pedí disculpas y les expliqué las típicas escapadas Sakura cuando ve a un moreno con ojos marrones. Y les dije el nombre, justo cuando ella venía.  
  
Cloe bajó la cabeza de nuevo.  
  
- Me imagino lo que hizo entonces...  
  
- Hechó a correr, salió del restaurante. Erica intentó cogerla, al igual que Mark, lo unico que nadie fue capaz de atraparla. Ya sabes que corriendo nos gana cuando quiere...  
  
Todos callaron de inmediato. Sabían que sería dificil para ella estos días... Como amanecería?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Un relampagó iluminó la estancia por unos segundos. Ni se inmutó a los segundos al oir el trueno acompañarlo. Apoyado en la ventana, miraba serio por la ventana de lujosa habitación. Aun no se había quitado la ropa que se había llevado puesta. Solo miraba por la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando.  
  
Se sentía extraño. Una mezcla de felicidad, vacio, sorpresa y furia se combinaban en él desde hacia mas de un rato. La felicidad, de estar con sus amigos, de pasarselo bien, de haberla encontrado ya... El vacio... No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Su sorpresa, la mas grande nunca conocida.. Justo cuando menos la buscaba, aparece ante él, en la otra punta del mundo, alejada y olvidada de él. Y furia... SOBRE TODO FURIA ES LO QUE SENTÍA! Estaba arto, de todo. No quería ser uno de los mas poderosos magos del mundo, ser el Lider de China y el Jefe de el Clan Li. No quería, estar bajo el loco mando de esos australophitecus, sin que pensaran en sus ideas. Era el Lider! Por que no contaba su opinión en sus sentimientos? Si el no fuera el lider, si no tuviera magia.. No la hubiera conocido, y no hubiera sufrido y haberse convertido en el hipocrita, sucio, mujeriego, serio y sin compasión de hombre que era en esos momentos. Su cuerpo necesitaba sus vicios, pero tras utilizarlos.. los desechaba. No sabía de la palabra Amor. No lo había experimentado. Sentía furia, porque no le había encontrado al momento, no le habían dicho nada, cuando se había ido a Francia, sino una año después.Intentó localizarla.. Pero nunca conseguía hablar con ella, ni por msn, ni cartas, ni teléfono... Sentía furia, porque no había reaccionado al verla como una persona normal, sino que le había apartado la mirada tras verla aparecer de nuevo. Hacía años que la había odiado con fervor, que no quería saber nada de ella tras haber pasado tres años sin saber sobre ella. No quería oir hablar de ella.  
  
Pero ahora.. algo había cambiado. Ya no la odiaba. Tras haberla visto, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla. Anteriormente la habría odiado.. Pero ahora... Al haberla visto sonreir, reir con el tal Mark( eso me parece algo celosillo por su parte..) la quería besar, abrazar, hablarla con ternura, perderse en sus verdes esmeraldas... Pero la había "rechazado". Le había apartado la mirada.. La había ignorado, y ella había salido corriendo...  
  
Levantó la mano de repente y dió un fuerte golpe contra la ventana haciendo resonar en toda la habitación. Su mano se cerró y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría ventana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron varias veces, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el ojo, acabando en la barbilla..   
  
- Sakura..... Te necesito...Mas que nunca....- sollozó...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Sakura... Te necesito....- susurró una voz...  
  
Abrió los ojos asustada. Era su voz. ¡ Estaba segura! Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a mirar por alrededor... La habría seguido desde el pub...? Miró entre los rincones, sin hacer ruido. Supuestamente no debía de estar despierta. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo. Se sentía cansada, tenía sueño, y no tenía animos para llorar de nuevo. Miró a la ventana... Ya no llovía, las estrellas mostraban el cielo de la noche. Ya serían las doce o así... Lo confirmó mirando el despertador. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, con mucho mas sueño de lo que aparentaba. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, y vió una imagen de Xiao Lang en su mente..  
  
- Cuanto me gustaría verte Shaoran... Cuanto...  
  
Y se quedó dormida.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Suspiró tras esa confesión a si mismo. Se odiaba por haber caido rendido a sus pies solo con haberla visto. Supuestamente la odiaba! Como era posible? Se preguntaba de nuevo. No sabía..  
  
De repente una luz le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bajó la mano del cristal y lentamente se dió la vuelta buscando la luz. Se giró despacio. Alguien estaba en la luz, le tendía la mano, con una pura y magnifica sonrisa. Solo y unicamente para él. La luz cesó y el terminó de girarse hacia la persona. Sus pupilas saltaron inquietas, sorprendidas, emocionadas y cautivas. No podía separar los ojos de semejante angel. Lo miraba, con esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía siempre en su cara, con ese pelo castaño, con esa inocencia ya interrumpida... Con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas....  
  
- Shaoran... - llamó el angel con dulce voz..  
  
El se acercó lentamente al angel, sobrecogido.   
  
- Sakura.....  
  
SI!! JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!! Si... me diran.. es muy cortoª!!!!! no es justo! Esperabamos uno mas largo!!! Lo siento.. es que tenía que explicar con detalle esto y en otros capitulos ya vereis...  
  
Asi que na!!  
  
AH!! POR CIERTO!! ATENTION!"!!!  
  
como ahora fanfiction.net no coge las barras bajas..... ME CAGUEN LA TOS!!! pos no puedo poner asi que na.. ya lo siento,...  
  
BUENO DEJEN rewiews!!!  
  
maialen(barra baja)3hotmail.com  
  
CHAO!!! 


End file.
